User blog:CarverSindile/Random Stuff for My Nation
Manors - Objective: Work days - Completing any chores required. Providing trained soldiers to fight for the "The Thirteen" and clothes and weapons for the soldiers. Rooms - The Great Hall: The hall is intended for the main meeting and dining area and used by everyone who lived in the Manor House. The Solar: The room in the Manor House called the Solar was intended for sleeping and private sitting room and used by the Lord of the Manor's family. The Garderobe: The Garderobe was intended for use as a toilet or latrine. The Kitchen: Included is cooking ovens for baking and huge fireplaces for smoking and roasting food. The kitchens were often connected to rooms called the Buttery and the Pantry. The Buttery: The room in the castle called the Buttery was intended for storing and dispensing beverages, especially ale. The Pantry: The room in the Manor House called the Pantry was intended for the storage of perishable food products. Storerooms: There are often several storerooms in the Manor House often located over the buttery and pantry. Used to store non-perishable kitchen items and products. The Chapel: Is intended for prayer and used by all members of the household. The Lord of the Manor's family always sat in the upper part and the serfs occupied the lower part of the chapel. Manorialism: Vassal - A Vassal is a free man who held land (a fief) from a lord to whom he paid homage and swore fealty. A vassal can be a Lord of the Manor but is also directly subservient to a Noble or the King. Bailiff - A Bailiff is a person of some importance who undertook the management of manors. Reeve - A Reeve is a manor official appointed by the lord or elected by the peasants. Serf - A serf is another name for a peasant or tenant. Serfs are peasants who worked his lord's land and paid him certain dues in return for the use of land and the possession (not the ownership) of which was heritable. The dues were usually in the form of labor on the lord's land. Serfs (of all kinds and races) are expected to work for approximately 2 days each week on the lord's land. This is a high-status tenant. Peasant - A peasant is a low-status tenant who worked as an agricultural worker or laborer. A peasant usually propagates 20-40 acres of land. Cottager: A low-class peasant with a cottage (one to three rooms), but with little or no land who generally worked as a simple laborer. Servant: Servants are house peasants (low-class) who worked in the lord's manor house, cooking, cleaning, laundering, and all the other household chores. Self-Sufficient: Manors (Manorialism) were isolated from each other (sometimes but not always). Manors produced their own food, clothing, and shelter. They raised sheep for wool (clothing). They can and will raise cows for meat and milk (strength). They grew grain and vegetables (help with cooking food). They made cloth (to help with making clothes). They built homes (for peasants). They built tools (to build). Castle Cleaning Staff and the lower ranking members are to report to the Chamberlain. Cook staff (assistant cooks, preparers and servers) report directly to the head cook. Other staff members - butler (in charge of wine and beer), Clerk (a bookkeeper - house accounts, transport, and castle inventory). Garden Enclosed garden, cottage - it is used for food production, herbery - herbs, culinary medicinal and craft, nobleman's garden, orchard - fruit trees, nuthouse - an orchard of nut trees. Food Most crops are grown on the roofs of buildings but some are on the fields. Each city specializes in its own unique crops and livestock and does a trade with other cities (it happens all-year round). General Store They are located all around the world. A broad selection of merchandise crammed into a small space. Embassy Two building (those are the main buildings) with offices for embassy staff, meeting areas for citizens needing embassy or consulate services, a couple of meeting areas, a medium-sized cafeteria with lounge area and a kitchen (this area is connected with each other). Small barracks for the security personnel (meeting areas are adjacent to barracks). The entire embassy is a mansion with 5 acres. Mercenaries Guild insignia forums.riftgame.com/attachment… Assassin Guild insignia www.randolphhouseproductions.c… Thieves Guild insignia ih0.redbubble.net/image.128026… Courtesan Guild insignia images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__c… Mining Guild insignia wiki.guildwars2.com/images/3/3… Merchant Guild insignia i254.photobucket.com/albums/hh… Assassin Place Names: Assassin Fortress of Ordea, Keeper of the Assassins Keep, Assassin Safe House aka the Secret Sanctuary, Villa Heiwynne. Jobs Jobs are always posted on bulletin boards in all major places all around the world. A Typical Blacksmith Shop Weapon racks lining along the wall to the right side of the entrance means the blacksmith specializes in weaponry. The ceiling racks store wooden pools to be fashioned into spears and staffs, and there are chests lined and stacked up on the left side of the forge full of hilts and handles for different types of weapons. They are sometimes magical weapons too. Apothecary The main display area of the shop contained shelves which are filled with jars of prepared medicines and herbs. A room adjacent can be used for the actual preparation of specific formulas as prescribed by the doctors. There is sometimes a patient consultation room (assist customers with the selection and purchase of their supplies). It has a large garden in the back. Master of the Guild: 3 stories home The shop where he would learn his trade is located on the ground floor. The second story is the masters' living area. The third story housed the journeyman and/or apprentice who is there to learn also. Nonmetallic Mining Produce rock, stone, sand, gravel, limestone and other materials used for construction, road building, agriculture, and many other purposes. Most local governments have primary responsibility for regulating nonmetallic mines. Crafting You can craft tradeable supplies which allows you to trade with caravans which in turn provide you with materials you might need to craft other items. You can have crafting recipes for weapons, upgrades, gear, consumables, medicine and everything else you need in this nation. Daily Food Ration - (gpp = grams per person) Rice, wheat and/or maize: 400 (gpp), Beans, peas and/or lentils: 60 (gpp), Vegetable oil or butter oil: 25 (gpp), Fortified blended food: 100 (gpp), Sugar: 15 (gpp) and Salt: 5 (gpp). Importing Large contractors import materials for their own use. Import/export companies buy from manufacturers, sell to wholesalers, who sell to retailers and large consumers. Manufacturers export directly and sell to all of the continent wholesalers (some of them work for the "The Thirteen"). Metal Merchant Precious Metals are a fully registered Thirteen Colony trading company that gives you direct access to the world's gold markets whether it be gold, bullion, coin, dust, ore or nuggets. Wholesale operates in the chain between producer and retail merchant. Some but not all wholesale merchants only organize the movement of goods rather than move the goods themselves. Retailers sell commodities to consumers (including businesses doesn't matter what type). A shop owner is a retail merchant. Ships Ships are being used for protecting The Thirteen interests, protecting their harbors on top of piracy, moving stuff/people around trade or fishing. You can also use for exploration, moving large heavy things, smuggling, naval blockades, foreign trade, cruises, transporting envoys, scouting, transporting soldiers/people. Defense of The Thirteen Colony Pt.1 The Thirteen aided a force of carpenters as they strengthened the Thirteen Colony fortifications and protective walls, lending their men and resources to help the process along. They gathered food and animals alongside the Thirteen farmers, who kept their farms just inside the walls to all the cities. They also rushed to aid the miners that gathered raw materials for weapons and armor in mines near Quarry Town. There are five noble houses of Heiwynne and each one is responsible for funding and recruiting assassin for the defense of Thirteen Colony. There are five noble houses of Gyfford and each one is responsible for funding and recruiting mercenaries for the defense of Thirteen Colony. Every major city has an army of clay soldiers and bronze statues which can be animated by magic-users. Places the "The Thirteen" own Heiwynne: Owns a large warehouse in Quarry Town where he keeps most of his heavy traffic and bulky items for his assassin brothers. Heiwynne Expedition Provisions: This shop is one-stop shopping for adventurers, explorers, caravaneers and assassin. Heiwynne Hospital: This hospital is established by the Heiwynne as a means to provide emergency care for assassins who are wounded in battle. The Warehouses are owned by the Heiwynne Trading Co. and manned by 10-50 Assassin Guards at any one time. Shano: A shop of the magical arts (name: Shano and Magic). A tavern frequented by all sort of magic-users and features unique entertainment (name: Shano and Staff). Gyfford Hospital: This hospital is established by the now dead Eacodra Gyfford as a means to provide emergency care for mercenaries who are wounded in battle. The hospital is open to all mercenaries 24/7, free of charge. The Thirteen Catacombs - Are dug into a hill as a final resting place for The Thirteen family members. Continent Center Distribution: This is the main locale where goods are brought in to be sorted by shipping destination and product type. Other factors taken into account are the speed at which it was paid to be shipped, the value of the product, how far it has to go, the weight and expenses. Products are shipped as sorted, and as guards are available to accompany shippers/merchant (they are shipped all around The Thirteen Colony (owned by all The Thirteen)). The Spinning Sword Inn - This inn, with the sign of four swords, fanned out in a circle hanging out front, is popular with soldiers of all kinds. The rooms are very comfortable at good prices, and the food served in the common room is hearty and filling. This place is owned and built by the Thirteen (all of them). Number of Defenses for Thirteen Colony (in no order at all) Pt.2 20,000 Guards (10,000 assassin and 10,000 mercenaries) for Ordea, Mercanthur (5,000 mercenaries) and Mercatias continent (5,000 mercenaries) trained by the military and assigned from all across the continents. 20,000 local police - The continent's police are a structured militia. 3,000 Paladins - militarized members of the magic-users that have made their devotional vows to the town or place they reside in. 270,000 army troops divided into 3 Corps and 9 Divisions. 500 wyvern riders divided into 2 air force wings containing 10 squadrons each. 3 companies of 30 guardsmen on daily rotation. 1 company of 100 horse-mounted rangers for scouting. Factory: Vehicle - A huge area of many buildings and platforms where vehicles are built, repaired and stored. Blueprints of past and current models of these great ships line every desk and table alongside raw and polished metals needed for the vehicles. Random Info: The primary mode of travel in the Thirteen Colony is through portals known as Crossroads. Each of the continents has an airship base built for The Thirteen. Boot Camp: First Camp - Recruits area taught basic weapon proficiency and race-specific martial arts are taught by special instructors. Second Camp - Recruits are taught strategic implementations of natural talent, based on race and proficiency. Third Camp - Once a recruit's talent is identified, it is reinforced and refined. Fourth Camp - The recruits are taught to work as integrated units capable of both individual efficacy and communal strength. Recruits are sent to a boot camp for 26 weeks. Whitehall: Classes - Geomancy, elemental theory, alchemy (Mr.Eldest), runes, adventure, traps, herbalism, live combat with combat strategy and battle strategy (Mr.Kip), engineering, schools of magic, international diplomacy, necromancy, basic magic, ritual magic, undead physiology and sociology and creature conjuration and manipulation, sniper training, healing. Info on the School - The school day is divided up to eight periods (A&B Day), three of them assigned on each day and one assigned for lunch. There are six minutes between classes. Whitehall is inside a mountain, where three ley lines intersect. Each student receives a blank grimoire (for them to write in). In Live Combat, the class is divided up in squads (four). The squads either pass or fail as a group. If too many squads fail, the entire class is failed. Schedule: Breakfast - 8:00 - 9:30, First Period - 9:36 - 11:00, Second Period - 11:06 - 12:00, Lunch Period - 12:00 - 12:30 1st Lunch, 12:30 - 1:00 2nd Lunch, 1:00 - 1:30 3rd Lunch, 1:30 - 2:00 4th Lunch and Fourth Period - 2:06 - 3:25. Different Blacksmiths: Village - Lived in a small rural community making various tools, household objects, and weapons. Castle Blacksmith - Lived in the protection of the castle and required to make and maintain the weapons and armor of lords, knights, and men-at-arms. City of Town Blacksmith - Lived in the town and belonged to a guild. Monks are also blacksmiths. Blacksmiths are also middle-class workers. Blacksmith's are always working with other guildsmen and guild leader to establish quality standards and regulations in their craft. All blacksmiths shops are round for expansion if necessary and easy repair. Assassin Order: The order has seasonal meetings with a renewal of oaths and a communion. Houses and sphere of influences: Donui: Banking/moneylending, mining, shipping/transport. Breacria: Marble. Eivivi: Herbs, perfume, spices, wine/spirits. Heiwynne: Assassins. Jakys Gyfford and Letitia Gyfford: Mercenaries, military outfitting. Arnon: Wheat, corn, and other substances. Shano: Magical items and magical material. The Gyfford and Heiwynne family are in charge of a spy network for "The Thirteen." Category:Blog posts